


Kurt's Interlude

by klaineanummel



Series: A Night With the King [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Pining, Power Imbalance, discussion of Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Kurt’s father is officially engaged, and Kurt has some thought’s about it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. I am so, so, so sorry about how long it took me to post this. Seriously. I feel really, really bad. I also feel bad about how short this section is - the shortest in the whole series. BUT, I will be posting part 7 in two weeks time. So I can guarantee that there will not be as long of a wait this time around.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your continued support of this fic. It means a lot to me. You’re the best and I love you all so very much <3
> 
> See you all in two weeks! I hope you all enjoy :) (and, as always, please make sure to check the [extended warnings for this fic ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/140753664325/a-night-with-the-king-warnings-masterpost)before you read).

**Kurt’s Interlude**

Normally, Kurt would be more than excited to attend a castle party. There’s always an abundance of good company, and more alcohol than anybody could even imagine consuming. The food is incredible - Shelby always goes above and beyond - and the music so energetic that one can’t help but dance.

Of course, those parties were not in honour of his father’s engagement to the man Kurt loves. 

This one is.

He almost didn’t attend. The last thing he wanted was to spend the evening watching Blaine fawn all over Kurt’s father; watch them be a  _ couple _ . Be in love.

He knows Blaine isn’t in love with Burt. Blaine promised him, and he believes Blaine. It still doesn’t make it any easier to watch him pretend.

He was already two glasses of wine in when his father and Blaine made their appearance. Blaine, wearing soft blue and golds, hair perfectly styled, boots laced up to his knees, looked a dream. Kurt almost burst into tears at the mere sight of him. 

The two men stood at the front of the room, hands at their sides, bodies straight and regal. If Kurt didn’t know that Blaine did not come from nobility, he never would have guessed. 

He watched as Blaine’s fingers fidgeted at his side, the only sign of his nerves. Kurt wasn’t the only one to notice. Burt grabbed Blaine’s hand in his, squeezed it tight, and Kurt downed the rest of his third glass of wine.

As if the past week hasn’t been hard enough already. Now, he’s forced to watch as the man he loves is paraded around the room, being introduced to all the nobles as his father’s  _ fiance _ . 

It makes him a little sick to his stomach. 

Although, that may just be the alcohol.

He’s had six more glasses since Blaine and Burt arrived, and everything is beginning to spin. It isn’t even making him happy, the way alcohol usually does. All it’s doing is reminding him of what he lost. 

He knows, logically, that he and Blaine would not be together right now even if Blaine had not agreed to marry Kurt’s father (he still shudders thinking about it). Kurt was serious about wanting to take his time to think things through, and he has not even done that yet. In all the hubbub of the engagement and feeling heartbroken over losing Blaine forever he’s barely even had time to think about why he ended things with Blaine in the first place.

Still, that doesn’t make it any easier to see Blaine walking around the room, Burt’s hand on the small of his back. 

A servant walks past and Kurt grabs his tenth glass of wine off the tray the servant holds. “Thanks,” he mumbles, and the servant nods his head, as close to a bow as his current position allows him.

It isn’t helping things at all that the concubines have all been invited to the party (at Blaine’s insistence, no doubt). He hasn’t seen Elliott yet, but Brittany has been in his sight for almost the entire evening, talking to Santana and interacting with any noble who comes within two feet of her.

So, not only does he have to deal with watching the man he loves being paraded around by his own goddamn father, he’s also being reminded of why he ended things with Blaine in the first place. Why it was important to him that he and Blaine had some separation. 

He isn’t nearly drunk enough for this.

He finishes his tenth glass easily and starts looking out for another servant. He sees one a little ways away and signals her over. He grabs two glasses this time and thanks her, his words thankfully not slurring just yet.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

Kurt turns and sees Adam approaching him, raising a far too judgemental eyebrow. 

“No,” is Kurt’s response as he begins his eleventh glass. 

He doesn’t want to talk to Adam. He doesn’t want to talk to anybody. He wants to drink his wine, he wants to glare at his father, and he wants to wallow in self-pity. Why is that too much to ask?

“Come on, Kurt,” Adam takes the full glass out of his hand, and begins to sip it himself. Kurt scoffs. Hypocrite.

Adam does not understand. He says he does, and Kurt understands that Adam  _ thinks _ he does, but he does not. 

He does not understand how complicated things truly are. Kurt told him that he and Blaine had decided to place their affair on hold while Kurt figured some things out, and obviously he knows that Blaine is to marry the King, but he didn’t tell him about... 

Well.

Kurt wants to think about it. He  _ needs _ to think about it. The implications of what Blaine did. The implications of what Kurt could have done. What he may have done, in the past.

He’d been foolish. He thought that because he talked to his concubines, courted them, became their friend, that he was different. He thought that because he treated them like equals, that that made them equals. 

Had Brittany ever felt trapped? Did she feel as though she had to say yes to becoming his concubine, at risk of becoming a street urchin once more?

Had Elliott felt obligated to accept Kurt’s advances? Did he not wish to be courted by the Prince, but feared Kurt’s reaction should he say no?

His head starts to spin, and so does the room. He wobbles slightly, and is immediately caught by Adam.

“I don’t think you should be here,” Adam says.

Kurt shakes his head. “I have to be here. Have to support the happy couple,” he raises his wine glass in the direction of his father and Blaine. Adam takes Kurt’s wrist gently between his fingers and lowers it.

“Kurt,” he says, voice too soft for Kurt’s liking. “I know this is hard for you.”

“You don’t know a damn thing,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes. “If you really wanted to marry Theo, you could. You know you could. I’ve told you that I’m willing to negotiate.” He glances at Blaine. “Even if we do that, though, I still can’t marry him.”

“There might still be a way.”

Kurt scoffs again. “I keep thinking that. I keep thinking that it’s not over, that there still might be a chance…” he shakes his head, feeling his hair flop against his forehead as he does. “There isn’t. It’s over. I just have to… move on, I suppose.”

Adam presses his lips together. “You know I’m still willing to marry you, right? I know we’ve… we’ve talked about it. About calling it off. Making arrangements. It would be wonderful for me, but Kurt… if it’s only going to cause you more pain…”

“Stop,” Kurt says, putting a hand up. “We haven’t made any official decisions yet so just… stop talking.”

Adam nods. He takes another sip from his glass. “Just keep that in mind, okay Kurt? If you want to get married, or call it off… it’s up to you.”

This, right here. This is what an equal relationship looks like. Adam telling Kurt that whatever happens next is his decision and Kurt knowing that he means it. He always thought that this was how his relationships with Brittany and Elliott were. How he thought his relationship with Blaine was.

He was wrong about Blaine, though. God, so wrong. 

What would have happened if Blaine hadn’t gathered the courage to say no? What if Kurt unknowingly did to Blaine what his father had done? He can barely even stand the thought of it.

He must, though. He promised Blaine he would think about it, and dammit, even if he can’t be with Blaine he’s going to think about it. He owes Blaine that much. He owes Brittany and Elliott that much. 

He owes himself that much.

“Okay,” Kurt says, nodding a little more than is probably necessary. 

The sound of metal softly hitting glass fills the room and Kurt looks up to see his father standing by his throne. Blaine is by his side, and he’s looking at him with confusion filling his face. 

He’s so goddamn beautiful. Kurt could just cry.

“Attention, everybody,” Burt begins, and Kurt sways on the spot as he tries to pay attention. Adam grabs his elbow to steady him. “I have an announcement to make.”

“No shit,” Kurt mumbles. Adam shushes him.

“For the past week I have been thinking a lot about what engagement present I want to give my wonderful fiance,” he smiles down at Blaine, who smiles back. Kurt thinks it looks rather strained, but he’s also drunk. “Nothing felt big enough, and he deserves something large and spectacular.”

“I’m going to be sick,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes. Adam squeezes his elbow tightly.

“That is when I realized; the only thing big enough for this beautiful man is a tournament, held in his honour. Which is exactly what I am gifting him.”

Kurt’s eyes widen at the exact same moment that Blaine’s do.

“What?!” Blaine exclaims, a far more genuine smile now gracing his face. Oh, god, Kurt might actually be sick.

“Anybody is free to enter. There will be one winner, and whoever it is will be allowed to choose what their prize is, within reason, of course.” The room erupts in whispered conversations, which Burt quickly attempts to silence. “With the complete exceptions of land and power.” He pauses for a moment, then says, “Oh, and money.” He smiles at the crowd. “Now, please continue with your fun this evening. And start thinking of your most powerful knight. They will have to compete against Lady Hudson, so make sure you choose wisely.” He winks at the crowd, and then turns to Blaine and begins speaking to him quietly, a clear dismissal. 

Everybody begins talking at once, and the sound of it is almost too much for Kurt to bear.

Any prize, other than land, power, and money? Dear lord, he never considered his father to be such a foolish man. There are so many ways in which that prize could end terribly. Why, someone could use that prize to… to…

There is a pair of noblewomen standing close to Kurt and Adam, speaking loud enough for Kurt to hear them clearly. “Well, I tell you what I will ask for if my knight wins: one night with that tall concubine of the King’s.”

Her friend hits her on the arm. “Oh, you’re so bad!”

“What?” she grins. “It’s not money, land, or power.”

Kurt turns away from the women and towards Adam. Quietly, he says, “I want to negotiate.”

“Oh? That’s a fast turnabout.”

“I know. Do you want to, or not?”

Adam smiles down at him. “I told you, whatever you wish.”

Kurt nods. “I wish to negotiate. In Essex.”

Adam glances behind his back, and Kurt knows exactly where he’s looking. “I understand.” 

“Right then.” He takes a step away from Adam, managing not to stumble. “I think I’m going to return to my room. Sleep this off.”

“Would you like me to escort you?”

“It’s best you don’t,” Kurt says, thinking of the last time Adam insisted on escorting him to his chambers. “I’ll be okay though. I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

“Alright,” Adam says, though he looks unsure. “I shall see you in the morning.”

Kurt stumbles away from him, managing to reach the door of the ballroom without too much hassle. He pauses there, turning one last time to look at Blaine and his father. He glares at his idiotic father, so stupidly in love he is not thinking things through, then pushes the doors open and heads back to his chambers.

He has a lot of planning to do.

**Author's Note:**

> [ rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/152441792505/kurts-interlude)


End file.
